The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of back lighting an automotive trim panel, particularly an instrument panel, by perforating the cover layer with a laser and locating a light source there behind. The perforations allowing light from a low heat generating or xe2x80x9ccoolxe2x80x9d type light source such as an LED to bleed through the perforations so as to be seen by the vehicle occupant.
Currently, automotive interior back lighting requires a bezel or other plastic piece and a light source. The bezel is attached to a trim panel such as an instrument panel, console, or door panel. The light source is typically used to backlight a switch or knob. The bezel mounts in an opening in the trim panel and a portion of the bezel rests on top of the trim panel. The portion that rests on top of the trim panel can visually detract from the clean styling of the trim panel.
In certain automotive interior applications, back lighting is used to convey messages to the vehicle occupants or allow the occupants to locate knobs and/or switches at night. Backlighting of an object requires a multitude of parts to be assembled in order to direct the light from the source to the proper location. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,769 entitled xe2x80x9cAutomotive Apparatus and Method Using Bulb Socket Retention of Componentsxe2x80x9d relates generally to an apparatus and method for retaining lamp components with a bulb socket and specifically to an automotive back-lit switch using a bulb socket to retain a lamp reflector. Many of these components are custom designed for the particular application. These assemblies are expensive to fabricate, stock, and assemble.
Several U.S. patents disclose the use of a laser to generate extremely small holes in an automotive instrument panel around an air bag opening. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,914 entitled xe2x80x9cMotor Vehicle Air Bag Cover having a Skin with a Virtually Invisible Tear Seam Formed by Miniature Holesxe2x80x9d. The ""914 patent discloses forming a tear seam above an air bag door in the thin elastic plastic skin of a vehicle instrument panel. The tear seam being formed with a plurality of extremely small (less than 0.0005xe2x80x3) laser machined holes. These holes are not observable to a person of normal vision when viewed from the passenger compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,776 entitled xe2x80x9cApparatus and for Laser Preweakening an Automotive Trim Cover for an Air Bag Deployment Openingxe2x80x9d. The ""776 patent discloses a process for preweakening the inside of an automotive trim piece cover layer of various constructions by use of a laser beam so as to enable formation of an air bag deployment opening in the trim piece formed at the time the air bag deploys. Although these references teach forming openings in an vehicle instrument panel with a laser, they fail to teach locating a light source behind the openings and using the formed openings as illumination light pipes.
An automotive trim panel, comprising a cover layer having a front surface and a rear surface, the cover layer comprising a plurality of openings extending from the front surface to the rear surface, and a light source to light through the openings from the rear surface to the front surface.
In alternative embodiment the present invention relates to an automotive trim panel, comprising a light transmissive layer having a first side and a second side, a light blocking layer covering at least a portion of the transmissive layer, a light source located on the first side of the light transmissive layer, the light blocking layer allowing light to travel from the light source through the transmissive layer to the second side only where the light blocking layer is not present.
In another alternative embodiment the present invention relates to an automotive trim panel, comprising a light transmissive cover layer having a front surface and rear surface, a light pipe having a first end and a second end, and a light source, wherein said first end of said light pipe is positioned adjacent to said rear surface of the cover layer and said second end is positioned adjacent said light source.
In a further alternative embodiment the present invention relates to a method of back lighting an automotive trim panel, comprising forming a plurality of openings in a cover layer of the trim panel and positioning a light source with the openings to allow light to exit through the openings and enter the vehicle compartment.
The above and other objects, feature, and advantages of the present invention will be apparent in the following detailed description thereof when read in conjunction with the appended drawings wherein the same reference numerals denote the same or similar parts throughout the several views.